


Girls' Night

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [21]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Break up sex, Drinking, F/M, Fucking February 2018, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 21: Breakup Sex





	Girls' Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with this one, so I called for sassy reinforcements..and yes, I’m wearing flannel and I need to do the dishes.  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“Nat, no more.” Darcy says, pushing away her plate and rubbing her stomach. “You’re gonna make me waddle like a penguin if you keep this up.”

“You’re the one that wanted her to cook, Darcy.” Maria states playfully. 

Natasha smirks, “and you didn’t have to eat like James does to prove that it was good.” 

“You could easily kill your enemies with how good this shit is.” Darcy says, ignoring Natasha’s comment.

“The easier to poison them if they can’t get enough.” Maria points out. 

“One of two reasons why I cook.” Natasha says coolly. 

“The other being?” Maria asks.

“Comfort. Comfort and poison.” Natasha smirks.

“Remind me again not to get on your bad side.” Maria says, clinking her glass against Natasha’s.

“Darcy,” Natasha starts, turning towards the woman in question. “Tell me again, why you needed special comfort food?”

Darcy rolls her eyes, sigh dramatically. “Fine, but only because you almost put me in a food coma with how good that was. Ted broke up with me. It was so cliché too. He used all the lines. ‘Oh, baby it’s not you it’s me.’ And ‘I’m just needed to focus on me right now.’ Jerk.”

“Sounds like you should have dumbed the dead weight a while ago, if that’s the case.” Maria says, off handedly. 

“Thanks.” Darcy sips her beer. “I really should have, though. It wasn’t the best relationship, but it was something. And! He wanted break up sex! Yeah, I just wanted to break it to him that it wasn’t that good to begin with.”

“Good thing he’s in your past then.” Says Maria, with Natasha nodding her agreement. 

“That’s right, sweet cheeks!” Wade interjects, plopping down on the couch next to Darcy. “There’s no reason to keep a dude who’s only good at jacking it.” 

“Dude!” Darcy chides, while giggling. 

“He’s not wrong.” Natasha smiles at his brashness.

“Good to see you’re back in one piece, Wilson.” Maria says, handing him a beer. 

“Back? Naw, I just wasn’t needed yet.” Wade shakes his head while making a knowing face. “Is there any yummy dummy non poisoned Russian food left? Or did roly poly here eat it all?” He asks, hooking a thumb towards Darcy.

“Another spectacular pet name for the books.” Darcy rolls her eyes playfully. “You’re almost as bad as Tony.” 

“He wishes he could be as fine as all this.” Wade waves a hand down his body, before sighing heavily. “Though he is dreamy.” 

“Anyways.” Darcy sighs, taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, we should probably wrap this shit up.” Wade says, taking an oversized bite of food. “Flannel wearing Steve lover over there needs to go do the dishes!” 

“I do not!” Darcy scoffs, “though I should do the dishes, it’s only fair after Nat made all this food.” 

Wade goes to speak but Maria firmly places her hand over his mouth. He rolls his eyes sarcastically, flipping her off. Maria smiles and raises her drink in her other hand. “To Darcy, and her no longer carrying around dead weight!” 

“I’ll drink to that!” Darcy smiles, clinking their glasses together. 

Girls night really was what she needed, even if Wade crashed it.


End file.
